paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BluePupBuddy/I Finally Understand How to Watch PAW Patrol... Wow.
Hi everyone, So you are probably wondering why this blog has the title it has. Well, let me just say I got a real eye opening understanding while watching PAW Patrol. Let me explain. Earlier today, I was watching the episode "Pups Save a Friend". Now normally, I do not watch episodes I don't like, however, I do watch them sometimes to try and view them from a new light. I was trying to do the same thing here. Then, after watching half of the episode, I thought about what my mindset, emotions, expectations, and views of the episode were like while watching it.... and that's when I finally understood. I finally understood how PAW Patrol episodes should be watched. And I couldn't believe it. Normally, I watch an episode knowing some kind of information, or having a certain view or expectation already set before watching the episode. But this time, I watched it feeling bored... Like with a blank mind. It turns out, that was the key to the missing hole. That's when I finally understood what makes some bad episodes seem good to the younger generation. If you watch a PAW Patrol episode for the first time, you are practically going into the episode with no knowledge, expectations, views, or anything likewise before watching the episode. You have a blank mindset and no emotions, and all you are doing is going along with the story as it continues. You are literally watching the episode as it makes stuff up as it goes along. That my friends is the mindset that not only do you have for a new episode, but also you need to have that kind of mindset and lack of emotions for Every Episode in Seasons 2 and 3. Why? Because that is the only way you can enjoy them. Once you have expectations, views, and information towards the episode, or comparing the characters or moments to other episodes, that blank mindset and lack of emotion vanishes. Once it vanishes, it's hard to develop or get it back, because then you are watching the episodes from a totally different point-of-view. Now, with all this said, does this mean I am saying to not have expectations, views, or information about the episodes? No, you are free to view the episodes as you want. However, if the mindset and emotions of PAW Patrol episodes has literally been developed in a way where the fans need to view them as if we are toddlers or act like we are watching a new episode every time an episode comes on just to enjoy them, then that is not good. I feel like viewing episodes like a new episode does not give much room for the younger generation to grow, because although they will develop their own points-of-view, and give their own opinions, they will eventually start to view the episodes similar to us or think more logically, which as a result could cause them to not watch PAW Patrol as much since they may not see as much potential or interest in the show anymore (depends on the individual child though). Another way to look at this is with Chase in the episode "Pup Pup Boogie". You know how Chase learned to do stuff like dance and use Rubble's rig by repeating the steps out loud? Well, heres the thing... imagine Chase represents an episode and the other pups represent us. If Chase learns to dance or do something by repeating instructions, and the other pups try that same style of learning for dancing, and it does not work for them (especially if they repeating the same steps over and over again), then that means the other pups will learn differently. If Chase learns how to dance by using a style that only works for him and Skye, then the others need to learn how to dance in a way that works for them. What that means for us, is if an episode is going to repeat the same approach or point-of-view for the story and characters all the time, we need to find a way to watch the episodes to a point in which we are satisfied. So how do you grab your audience back in when you repeat the same approach to the episodes? With good themes, explanations and details that make sense with the story, and characters acting like themselves the way the fans like them. Unfortunately, it is very clear that in this area, the show has done the opposite at times. And thus, if you do have episodes that use the same approach over and over again towards an episode, and lacks everything a good episode needs, it will at some point fail. This is the first time I have realized this pattern of viewing the episodes, and in addition to everything else I don't like, this is further proof the show is not as good as it once was. Also, a part of me wonders if the creators of PAW Patrol literally are taking this point-of-view approach all the time towards episodes because they are running out of creative juices, are doing it on purpose because they don't care, or just do it because they don't care and only care about money or think that this kind if episode approach is acceptable since "It's a kids show, and nobody is going to care". I really don't know, but this is what I am getting from this pattern. I have not liked the show as much since Season 2. Season 3 confirms to me the show is not as good as it once was. At this point, I am only watching Season 1 episodes or any other good episodes. Otherwise, I am leaving the show and sticking with the fandom. If you want to share your thoughts, feel free to comment below. Have a good day. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts